Faith Again
by AwakeningEden
Summary: General Iroh never expected to find love amidst war. Asami never expected to go through fairytale beginnings again. It was never expected, but they had faith.
1. Wonderstruck

There were more important things to concern himself with.

An entire city, the legacy of Avatar Aang and his grandfather was being threatened by a madman. It could be destroyed in a matter of days. His mother and father were of course worried for his safety; his father was particularly concerned for his brother and his family. Iroh had assured them that everything would be okay. He had trained his whole life for this. To preserve the balance of this world when chaos ensued; to embody the four nations and represent them through his swords. This is what he was trained to do. Avatar Korra and he would take down Amon, just like Aang and his grandfather had taken down Ozai and Azula years ago.

But for some bloody reason, his attention couldn't hold for more than ten seconds with that…_Asami Sato_ in his sights.

He had met and spoken with beautiful women such as herself before, Courted them, loved them. Never settled down due to the demands of his job and role in the Fire Nation and the world. His father was rather persistent as of recent, sending him pictures of eligible women in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom courts. Iroh would glance over the pretty faces and hourglass shapes one second, and throw them away the next.

_C'mon, Iroh _his father would laugh. _I didn't catch your mom by being a snob. _

_If I'm going to get married,_ Iroh would reply. _My wife is not going to be some trophy._

Yet, no woman before had made him feel like _this_. Every time she was in the room, he gravitated towards her. Slowly but surely within a minute's time, he would be a few feet beside her, discussing the next line of attack with Avatar Korra. She would cut in every now and again and plan out a new (_brilliant_) strategy that he and Korra had no choice but to agree to.

She was ferocious in combat and drove a satomobile like a professional. The way she used the enemy's weapons against them was cunning and she never let the equalists forget who they were dealing with.

It was unfortunate that he had yet to talk to her outside of the control room.

So, here he was on the dock of his ship, anticipating at any second an attack against his fleet, thinking about some trivial matter in the grand schemes of things. Spirits, he was 28 years old, not some shook up teenager! How could one woman have such an effect on him?

"This is hopeless," he hissed as he gripped the rails of the ship. "I'm hopeless."

"No you're not."

Iroh stiffened as her voice broke through his self-deprecating haze. Her enchanting green eyes met him as he turned around, ashamed she had seen him in such a condition. It was unworthy of a prince.

"How long have you been standing there?" Iroh asked her, keeping his voice low and formal. She was infatuation. She was temptation in the face of restless war. Nothing less and nothing more.

"Just for a minute or two," she replied, her gaze drifting to the dark ocean before them. "I was having some trouble sleeping."

"Aren't we all?" Iroh chuckled against his better judgment. "I doubt you can get much sleep with that contraption around your arm."

Asami looked down and wrapped her free hand around her metalbound arm. "I don't ever want them to have the upper hand."

"Smart," Iroh nodded and turned his head back to the ocean and moon. He figured the conversation was over. She would continue walking and he would continue with his inappropriate thoughts and oncoming fantasies. Curse his grandmother and her idealistic stories of fairytale romances…

He didn't expect her to creep up beside him, their arms inches a part, staring at the pale white moon above Yue Bay right along with him.

They stood in silence for a time, surveying the area and keeping each other company in the dark hell they were surrounded in. Amon was probably taking away another person's bending this instant - people were probably being captured, pillaged, murdered, raped…and he could nothing but wait for dawn. When hopefully the final battle would commence and Amon's reign would end. Maybe then he could see if there was something more to this…_crush._

"I've been meaning to tell you something," she declared, her eyes still fixed on the dark blue waves. Iroh stiffened again but this time, it was out of anticipation. He didn't know her very well (_or at all_). She could be confessing some dark secret in the next five seconds, or that she likes turtleduck stew (which would be _terrible_ and kind of a turn off). So he turned and waited, focusing his gaze on the way the moonlight caressed her skin and accentuated her rosy lips.

"Thank you for your treating me like an equal," she breathed out as she faced him. Iroh was caught by surprise; tears threatened to spill from her eyes and her lips were scrunched up in a grimace. "Like my opinion mattered. That I should be respected. I haven't felt…_worthy_ of anything for quite some time and I thought I would be out of place in the control room with you and Korra planning everything out. But you listened to me, considered and approved of my ideas. I….thank you. It meant a lot."

Iroh was torn. On the one hand, he knew she didn't want to seem vulnerable and he should respect that. Say "you're welcome" and "that it was nothing" and move on. On the other hand, he should be the gentleman and tell her it was okay to cry, ask her why such a strong, capable, and beautiful woman would ever feel that way in the first place.

So he asked himself: _What would Grandpa Zuko do?_

Asami Sato was the embodiment of everything he respected and admired in a person. And he would be damned if he ever let someone like her feel like this in front of him. She was worthy of all the praise and attention.

She was more than worthy of _his_ attention.

_Too worthy,_ his mother would say.

"You're welcome," he whispered as he gingerly tucked stray black locks behind her ear. "You can tell me anything you want. I'm here for you."

The soft smiled he received was more than enough satisfaction for his wonderstruck heart.


	2. Taking a Chance

"This doesn't have to be goodbye, you know."

Asami lifted her eyes from the damp dock to meet the steady gaze of the Fire Nation General and Prince. He was decked out in his usual attire: a red coat, white breeches, firm brown boots. Just as dashing as the first time she had seen him. His posture was a bit too perfect, almost as if he was suppressing the urge to act out on hidden conflictions.

Asami knew the feeling all too well. She had repressed her emotions, held her tongue, breathed even and stood tall as Mako continued to hurt her in ways she thought only her father ever could. Time and time again his concern for Korra crossed the line of friendship and into a place where Asami had once thought was only for her. She had once thought that Mako held her in a special place in his heart, where she could curl into and enjoy the warmth of the smiles and touches and kisses reserved for her. _Just_ her.

It had been a lie though. A beautiful lie, but a lie nonetheless. And it had cost Asami her heart and trust.

Now here she was for what seemed like the second time. A chance encounter with a handsome man that pulled her towards all the fairytale dreams she faintly recalled her mother telling her as a wistful young girl.

Asami had thought that Mako was it. That he was the knight and she the princess. That they would runaway from it all after the war, eventually get married, settled down, have children, and live out their dreams. It seemed so foolish now, to think like that. But _she_ had been foolish.

So foolish and in love.

"I know," Asami finally let out as she cupped one hand over her other fist. She squeezed them against her stomach as she prepared herself for what she thought she had to say. _Needed_ to say. "But it should be."

Iroh's eyebrows knit together and his golden eyes narrowed. "And why's that?"

"You should know the answer by now," Asami countered, recalling their night on the ship's dock. Where she told had him everything because she felt respected and safe, with the small thought that this man would eventually disappear from her life; she would never have to concern herself with him knowing her most intimate feelings and desires. "Unless you didn't listen."

"_Of course_ I listened," Iroh almost hissed, his body further stiffening. "I've listened to everything you've said. About your father, about the Avatar, about your…_boyfriend_. I listened to all of it. You deserved someone to talk to. You always do. And I will always want to listen."

"Apparently you haven't listened well enough to the gossip all over town," Asami quipped, a smirk playing out on her full lips. "They've made it very clear that Mako is my _ex_-boyfriend and that Korra is his _true_ love."

"I wanted to hear it from you first," Iroh replied. His face seemed to soften at her announcement and his posture slacked. "I didn't want to assume anything."

"Is that why you asked me to see you off in the first place?" Asami crossed her arms, tapping her foot in frustration. "So you can confirm if I was done with Mako? So you can tell me how sorry you are and pity me like the rest of them? Is that it?"

"What? _No!_ No, I would never - that's not why - I didn't mean to -" Iroh cut himself off and coughed into his jacket. A faint blush spread across his cheeks and his mouth twisted into a pout. Although irritated, Asami couldn't help to think that the scene before her was…_cute_.

"I know that this isn't the best time or place to talk about this," Iroh started. Even though his cheeks were still flushed and his voice shaky, he kept his eyes on Asami and made sure to keep her attention. "But I asked you out here because I would like for you to come with me. Back to the Fire Nation."

Asami's eyes widened and she took a step back, feeling the sudden instinct to turn and bolt away from Iroh. Where was this coming from? He wanted to take her to the Fire Nation? She had never been anywhere outside of Republic City!

"But…_why_?" was all Asami could let out.

Iroh took a step forward and spread out his arms. "Look, it should be no secret by now how I feel about you. You're so admirable: the way you fight and strategize, your compassion and kindness, your bravery and wit. Not to mention your determination. I never thought I would find someone who embodied everything I ever aspired to be. Until I met you. It amazes me that someone 10 years my junior has learned so much more about the world and its people than I ever did in my apparently "first-class" education. It amazes me that you've been through so much but you don't ever let it bring you down. _You_ amaze me, Asami and I want to be there for you and help you realize that. I want you to realize just how much you help this world by just being _you_."

Asami stood there, stunned. His words drifted and swarmed over her. The Prince of the Fire Nation thought she was amazing? Thought that…she and he…could really…?

"I - I can't," Asami shook her head, taking another step back. She glued her eyes to the dock as she started to ramble on, "It's just so sudden, and too soon. I just can't jump in like I did last time. What if you meet someone else, someone more amazing and perfect for you? I wouldn't be able to handle it, especially after what happened with Mako. It just wouldn't be fair for you because I wouldn't be -"

She felt a figure looming over her and snapped her head back up. Iroh's eyes flickered in amusement and his lips were quirked in a clumsy smile. His fingers stretched out and traced over her face. "You don't have to stay there forever; I never expected you to. We can take it as slow as you want. I've been waiting so long for you already. I can wait a little longer."

_So long for you._ Not someone _like_ her. Just her. Her and her alone he had been waiting for.

It was unfair to him, but she had to know that his pretty words weren't just that. That this wasn't charade. It was unfair to him, but she had a right to know.

Asami lifted her hand and brushed her fingers against his. Leaning into his touch, she took a deep breath and asked, "And what if I said no?"

For just one moment, his hand drew back in the slightest of fashion. But it was sweeping against her skin the very next.

Iroh's voice lowered to a whisper and goosebumps traveled across Asami's arm as he answered her, "It is you choice and I must honor it. You are your own woman and I would never force you to come with me. If you were ever in need of my assistance or just wanted to sit down and have a cup of tea, I would be more than happy to oblige. I would like you to be the person who could…_complete_ me, and I you, but I would more than thrilled to be your friend and comrade. I don't want you to feel pressured. Your young and this is your life. I would hate for you to feel like you missed it by spending all your time with me."

"Are you kidding?" Asami blurted out as she leaned into his frame, her face inches from his. "You travel the entire world! You meet with all the people who can help balance out the four nations and keep the world at peace. I would love to spend all my time with you!"

Silence crept over them as both of them realized the gravity of her words. Asami bit her lip, embarrassed she admitted that yes, she _did_ want to go and that _no_, there really wasn't any reason for her to say no. Iroh's last words practically sealed the deal. He wasn't going to make her do anything she didn't want to do. He would respect Asami and her wishes and would still, despite his initial intentions, like to be friends, allies, colleagues. Asami had a choice; she knew she had a choice.

Take a chance, or let it slip away?

"You don't have to decide right now," Iroh said as he retreated his hand and backed away. "We could always write each other and you can…feel it out. There's no rush! I mean, of course I would like to spend all my time with you too but only if you want to _and_ you're ready for it! And there's no pressure, you can still say -"

"Yes," Asami smiled as the prince before her stumbled on his words. It was reassuring to realize he wasn't perfect and that he made mistakes. They both did.

"I, uh, what?" Iroh leaned forward, his mouth agape.

"Yes, _Iroh_," she tested his name, enjoying how smoothly it rolled off her tongue. "I'll accompany you. I'll just have to tell Tenzin and his family, along with Korra and the others. It's going be great to see what it's like in the Fire Nation. That's where most of my ancestors are from!"

Iroh continued to stare at her dumbfounded. Clearly, he had not expected her to join this time around.

"C'mon, big guy," Asami grinned as she walked up to him and linked their arms together. "Is traveling with me going to be so bad?"

Iroh's eyes drifted across her form and he gave her a lazy, far-off smile. It took some time for the words to sink in. "Hmmm? Traveling with you…so bad…_so bad?_ No, of course not! I'm just a little…" he trailed as his face softened, "happy."

"Good," Asami chuckled. "So, I'm assuming we won't be leaving until tomorrow then?"

"Right," Iroh replied, "While nothing would thrill me more than whisking you away on my ship in the middle of the night, there are a few people who would have my throat if they found out I 'kidnapped' you. My Uncle included."

"Okay then," Asami rose her free hand and squeezed his arm, a nervous excitement buzzing through her. "Are you going to show me the ship before then? All I've seen is the control room."

"But of course," he gave her a quick wink and turned them around towards the ship. "And then we can have tea."

"You really like that stuff, don't you?"

"I love it! Jasmine, Oolong, Rose…so delicious and soothing. I'd say tea is the greatest wonder of this world. It does the body good _and_ smells divine!"

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"I snore."

"About _tea_."

"You didn't specify."

Their nonchalant, flirty banter, mixed with tea and_ paisho_ carried on into the wee hours of the night, when they realized it was one in the morning and Asami needed to pack and list out all the goodbyes she needed to give. Neither had planned it, but they didn't mind.

They were taking a chance after all.


End file.
